May I Have a Slice of Cake?
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: (Originally posted who knows how long ago on my Deviantart account) Light and L are working late at night, and Light questions L on how he's been able to say up so late for so long. A bit of chaos ensues, slight OOC.


**Hi! I was browsing through my Deviantart account, as weird as that sounds, and stumbled upon an old story I wrote. So, if you happen to be going through deviantart, don't be too surprised if you happen to find this same story. I wrote this ages ago, and had planned for a while to post it on this site, but I guess I just eventually forgot about it. He's the picture on my Deviantart account this fanfic relates to:** **h &t&t&p&:&/&/&g&o&c&t&y&u&d&i&c&b*d&k&v&h&b&3&6&0&.&d&e&v&i&a&n&t&a&r&t&.&c&o&m&/art/May-I-Have-a-Slice-of-Cake-Death-Note-619563979** **(Make sure that you remove all the " &" signs before hitting enter.)**

* * *

There L and Light sat. Light typed away on the computer on his lap, him sitting in a chair, while L retained his usual crouching position. L was reading a file regarding the Kira case, and Light researched all he could about Kira's victims.

It was late, 11:34 at night if you wanted to get precise, but they couldn't rest on the Kira case. Too many lives were at stake.

Staying up this late proved to be much more difficult for Light than for L, though, as L was used to late nights and running on nothing but tea and sweets due to his insomnia. Light, on the other hand, had a now foggy, sleepy mind, and his eyelids were threatening to shut themselves right then and there.

"How do you stay up this late all the time?" Light questioned L. "There has to be some way you can."

L didn't respond. At first, Light simply assumed that L was too engrossed in the file he read to notice any external stimuli, so he asked again, "Hey! Ryuzaki, how do you have the energy to keep going at this time of night?"

There was still no response. Light huffed. Heh, this was typical of L, anyway. He was often too entrenched in his work to notice what went on around him. Still, he decided to give the question one more try.

"Ryuzaki, how do you stay up for so long without getting any sleep?" Light even cleared his throat to get L's attention before he spoke this time.

A few seconds passed, and Light decided to give up in his pursuit of figuring out how L still had energy at this time. But then, he heard a soft murmur from L, as if he was contemplating his answer, and knowing L, he probably was.

A minute or two passed, and finally, L spoke in his usual quiet, monotone voice, "Light? Could you be so kind as to get me a slice of cake?"

Light's right eyebrow twitched a bit. Out of all the things L could say, that was the only thing he could think of? "What?! No! Get your own cake!" Light groused. "Besides, it's almost midnight; why would you be eating cake now?"

"Honestly, I thought you would've known me better," L shrugged, his words still a near whisper as he deadpanned.

"I know your sugar consumption is off the charts, but what does cake have anything to do with what I just asked you? Besides, I can't get you cake now, we're chained together, in case you forgot, oh-so-great detective," Light grumbled. He felt his hands clench on top of the keyboard of his computer in frustration.

"It has everything to do with your question, Light," L explained. "Now, if you want to find out how I stay up so late, would you be so kind as to get me a slice of cake?" He paused before adding one last statement, "Oh, and if you agree to get me that piece of cake, I'll unchain you from me for as long as it takes to get the cake." His eyes glittered with a mischievous glint, and he reached for the phone in his pocket, holding it up with his thump and pointer-finger as he usually would, "I'll ask Watari right now for the key to the handcuff." With that, he dialed Watari.

"Fine," Light stood up with a start, more annoyed than shocked by now that L requested a slice of cake right now, but he was still secretly happy that he could get a few moments of time away from L. "If I get you this slice of cake, will this put things in my favor by providing more evidence that I'm not Kira?"

"No," L flatly muttered. "If anything, it should convince me further that you're Kira, as he would want to get closer to me so that he can kill me."

"Dammit!" Light spat out, his hands curled into fists.

* * *

He made his way to the kitchen, and when he opened the fridge, he saw some half-eaten strawberry shortcake. Deciding that L's sweet-tooth would most likely require more than a slice, he grabbed the entire thing of cake out of the refrigerator.

"Why couldn't he have just asked Watari for the cake?" he mumbled to himself as he stomped back to where L was.

When he got back, L was still flipping through the file about the Kira case, and Watari was standing next to him with the key to the handcuffs in his hand. "Ah, you're back," L looked up at Light. "Thank-you for the cake," he added.

"Yeah, whatever," Light set down the plate with the half-cake on it. He sat back on the chair, and Watari snapped the handcuff back on him, promptly leaving afterwards.

"So, what does cake have anything to do with this?" Light gave L a bit of a glare.

"As I said, everything," L took a chunk of cake and shoved it into his mouth. "I thought you would've figured it out by now, seeing as you claim to have a good sense of deduction. It's simple, really. Even though I am an insomniac, I still sleep... occasionally, but more so, one could assume that after all these years of not being able to sleep very soundly, that I should be even more tired than you are right now. But I'm not, due to the fact that I consume masses of sugar." L paused to plop another piece of cake in his mouth. "To put it in simple terms, I constantly am on a sugar buzz, therefore keeping me from collapsing from the lack of sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense," Light grunted. "You have to crash and burn at some point."

"That's why I constantly eat sweet things, to prevent the sugar crash," L shrugged. "Say what you will, but so far, cake has not let me down yet."

Light rolled his eyes, "I still don't get it, but I guess that explanation will have to do for now."

"Yes, yes it will," L nodded. "Do you want some cake?" L offered a chunk of cake between his thump and pointer-finger, as there were no forks in the room they were in.

"Okay, if you say it'll wake me up," Light played along.

Suddenly, L clasped the small piece of cake between his lips, leaving a small portion of the dessert sticking out from his mouth, and leaned up to Light. Before Light could realize it, there was a small piece of cake inside his mouth, and L and Light's lips were pressed up firmly against each other.

Light froze, slightly mortified at what happened, and as his eyes widened in surprise, he bit his teeth down to break off the piece of cake L offered him, parting both of their mouths.

While chewing the piece of cake, Light growled, "You better run and hide, Ryuzaki, because even though I'm not Kira, I'm still going to kill you!"

"Ah, but I can't run and hide, we're chained together," L commented. That was the last thing he said before Light tackled him to the ground, them both pressing their hands together to fight each other off. "Besides, you wanting to kill me proves all the more that you are indeed Kira."

"Grrr, shut your mouth," Light hissed, although L could tell from the creeping blush on Light's cheeks that he didn't really mean it.

L let out a small snicker, and he planted a quick kiss on Light's cheek. "Hmmm, when you blush, it's pretty cute," L muttered against Light's cheek.

"Ah! Stop it!" Light said through his gritted teeth, his blush reddening by the second.

"Is Light upset?" L inquired. "Although, on the bright side, wait until Misa finds out."

"What?! Now you're doubly dead, I'm not going to be the only one who's going to kill you, Misa is, too!" Light exclaimed, his voice fuming with anger.

"Ah ha! So she's the second Kira, honestly, Light, you're making my job too easy," L proclaimed.

"Is this all to gather evidence pointing to me as Kira?!" Light was still tackling L, and by now, he had the upper hand, pinning L down and making him only able to squirm a bit.

"It wasn't originally planned, but there is something called improvising," L chuckled.

"Just shut up," Light toppled over on top of L, his face now buried in L's chest.

"Could we stay like this?" L requested. "It's quite nice."

"No," Light firmly responded, his eyebrows knitting together, his face turning into a general scowl.

"On the bright side, though, at least you're not as sleepy as before," L commented, stroking his fingers through Light's hair, which had somehow managed to remain perfect after this ordeal.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki," Light groaned.


End file.
